One stormy night in karakura
by Maewie-chan
Summary: A lonely girl and a empty darkened city..what could happen? Some Ulquihime.


Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite, im just borrowing his awsome characters a bit *nodnod*

This is my second fanfic, i hope you love it and ill try and update as soon as possible^^

Muhahaha..;)

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. A lonesome girl was walking home through a dark ally. The rain whipped her in her face as she drew her hood closer to her face. She grinned towards the direction where her little apartment was. She mumbled to herself; "When I get home, I will make myself a nice cup of hot chocolate". She zoned a bit out while thinking of all the things she could eat together with the cup of hot chocolate, not noticing how the light slowly went out around her.

One by one, the lamps died out and she was standing alone in the darkness. It was pitch black, and only the wind and the half moonlight nightsky , told her where to go next. She fumbled her way onwards, trying to make her sight adapt to the minimal vision. Had she not heard a story from her best friend`s auntie? About a girl walking home all alone on a regular Tuesday, only to be found abused and bloody in the nearest container 2 weeks afterwards. And very dead?

She shuddered by the very thought of all those weird guys around. Sociopaths, only coming out late at night to stalk innocent little girls. A flashback crossed her mind. Images of a wide maleficent grin, a pair of gleaming yellow sadistic eyes and electric blue hair. She shook her head. She wouldn't meet up with such guys, not here and especially not now. Seriously; such things like what happened to that girl, almost never actually happened. Just a story. Just a…

"tip..tip..tip"

Footsteps. Behind her. Long and hard steps, as the person behind her dragged himself forward in a careful stalking manner. She felt her heart suddenly rise up to the level of her throat, starting to beat rapidly. She tried to go normal and act like nothing; listening to the person behind her. It sounded like he had three legs. And high heels. What the hell? A creepy old lady with a staff? A weird image popped in her mind. Maybe the woman was threelegged?

"tip..tip..tip"

"Hey there sweetie.."

A slick voice creaked out. She felt her body freeze by the sound of that voice. She shuddered in the cold wind, and began to walk faster. There was something awfully recognizable with that voice, and it didn't feel good. This person, who most certainly was a man, was bad news. She felt it down her bones. She hurried down the alley, almost running, and when she was sure he was out of sight, she ran down an alley to the left. Clutched to the brick wall, she panted desperate while trying to be as silent as possible. Hopefully, the person would be gone.

Minutes passed. She dared almost not to breathe. Damn, why did it have to be so dark? She couldn't even see her own watch. And where was everyone else? The streets seemed practically empty. A flash of a grin appeared in her mind. It couldn't be. Wasn't that all over? Wasn't he dead like everyone else? A taste of bitterness flowed through her. They were all dead.

She looked out. It had gone a few minutes now, right? She took some careful steps onto the street again.

"Pet-sama! Why did you leave me so suddenly?"

There he was. Mr. Creepy himself. Nnoitra Jiruga, dressed in his usual Espada outfit with his "sword". Though, he had a black cape thrown over his shoulders and head. He grinned manically down on her, while supporting himself on his zanpacktou. His long fingers stretched out. She slapped his fingers before they got near her. She shivered.

"Don't do that. You will regret it."

"Awww. Orihime, you are so mean to me. When I just want to give you a nice hug and.."

"Why are you here? I though you died up there?"

His face turned bleak in the moonlight. It made her sweat down her neck. She shouldn't have said that. She really shouldn't.

His eyes gleamed furious down on her, while he smiled sadistically.

"Bitch! You fucking bitch! You..you.."

He restrained himself suddenly. Orihime was sure he was going to choke her up right there, but by some reason he stopped. Orihime pondered; this was weird. For the first; why was Nnoitra here? Shouldn't he have died under the sword of Kenpachi? Secondly; why was he after her? And thirdly; why didn't he attack and rape her this minute? She needed to find out. Not for her nakama and Soul Society, but for Him. A flash of a memory. Dark wings and the sound of ash being blown away by the wind. She looked up to Nnoitra again, the flash of determination glinting in her grey eyes.

He looked cold and oddly out of place, as he tucked his cape around him for protection against the wind. Weak and seemingly innocent. He grinned his face bitterly as he watched the human town shrouded in darkness. He suddenly turned around towards her, as if he got the feeling she was watching him in his mortality.

"What the hell are you looking at bitch?"

"Nnoitra? Come with me. I think.. I need to talk to you."

He looked at her, obviously surprised, his eyes gleaming with all the perverted images his mind could produce. She grinned.

The moon watched them as its cold white light illuminated the path to Orihimes apartment.

* * *

Please leave a review on the way out:) *hugs*


End file.
